


The First Time Dante Stayed

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [4]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil had no idea what this was, but he just wished for Dante to stay. Just once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Dante Stayed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/gifts).



> Fluff for my brah! I hope you feel better soon and this is... adequate haha Enjoy! 
> 
> Set just after Vergil's Downfall, but without spoilers (I rewrote VD, and that will be posted next, it will still all make sense!).

Dante never stays.

 

They fuck, and he leaves.

 

Sometimes they fuck through the whole night, but still, Dante leaves.

 

They still haven’t talked about what this was - just a fuck? Or something else? And they are brothers…

 

Vergil doesn’t like to admit it, he’s always guarded his feelings so closely, never letting anyone close, but he _knows_ that this is so much more. More than a fuck, more than brotherly love.

 

Every night he yearns for his brother to stay.

 

Every day he yearns for his touch, wants to simply go over and kiss him - his neck, his lips, anything, it does not matter.

 

Not that he believed in something like that, but it almost seemed like destiny to Vergil that he could never care for anyone but his brother. To him, it did not feel wrong. He knew it _should_ and yet here they were…

 

Vergil vaguely remembered a whispered confession of love from his brother, but he had been hurt and unconscious, couldn’t even be sure he hadn’t made it up himself.

He couldn’t get himself to say it. It was something he’d never even considered, and for now, he was still in denial that this was actually…. love. This whole… caring about another person business was still just too new.

 

As was the pain he felt when Dante left once more.

 

_Just one word, just say one word, he might stay._

 

But he couldn’t, he was physically incapable of saying it.

 

This was not pain he felt, he did not need his brother to stay everything was….

 

Not fine.

 

Another sleepless night, only filled with staring at the side of the bed his brother sometimes occupied, confirmed that he was in trouble.

 

The next evening Vergil was trying to concentrate on a book, but his gaze kept wandering up to look at his brother, lying on the couch opposite him, playing on his NDS, wearing that… _top_. How the fuck was it possible his brother made a simple tank top this attractive?

Vergil’s brain decided to ignore the fact that his brother seemed to be able to play all sorts of video games but when it came to using a computer he was completely hopeless.

 

He sighed and put his book down, it was no use. Dante briefly looked up from his game.

 

“Something wrong?”, he asked, not really paying attention. “Hey I was playing tha-”

 

Vergil had taken Dante’s console away, but quickly shut him up by straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him, hard. He had no idea where he had taken that courage from, maybe his boner was to blame.

Dante was flushed and panting when he finally pulled away.

 

“Where did that come from?”, he asked, judging by his growing erection pleased with what had just happened.

 

“Shut up”, Vergil said, pinning down Dante’s arms above his head. “We are going to go into the bedroom. And I’m going to fuck you.”

 

Dante’s mouth was hanging open, Vergil could see his brain processing what he’d just said, and slowly a smile spread on his brother’s face.

 

“Fuck yes”, he whispered.

 

And so they went into the bedroom.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Shit, Vergil, that was amazing”, Dante was still almost completely out of breath.

 

But so was Vergil, and so he simply turned his head to smile at his brother.

 

They lay like that for a while, not touching, but so close Vergil could feel the warmth from his brother’s body. Slowly both their breathing returned to normal, the urge to touch Dante, kiss him all over also returning.

 

Dante was stirring, looking for his shorts to at least put those on before he left and suddenly that pain was back.

 

The mysterious force that had given Vergil the courage earlier evidently had some more to give. He reached out, gently taking his brother’s wrist, tugging at it lightly.

 

_Please don’t go…_

 

Three little words, how could they be so hard?

 

Dante was already sitting up, but he turned towards his brother again, looking at his wrist, and the hand holding it, before slowly looking up at Vergil.

Vergil could clearly see the relief written all over Dante’s face. His open expressions were so beautiful…

 

The thought stopped in it’s tracks as Dante slid back under the covers, closer and closer to Vergil, whose heartbeat was rising again.

 

“I wanna be the big spoon though”, Dante said and they both had to laugh. Another thing only Dante had ever managed.

 

“Fine, at least you’ll be big in that department.” This, Vergil could do. Teasing, this banter, that was easy. Uncertainty and… feelings were things he still needed to deal with.

 

“Whoa, that was harsh, brother”, Dante was still smiling, pressing a kiss to Vergil’s shoulder as he was turning around.

 

Dante slid closer, arms wrapping around Vergil, his chest touching his brother’s back and his head came to rest in the crook of Vergil’s neck. It seemed so perfect and easy, like they were made for each other.

Vergil felt Dante’s leg slide between his and somehow, everything seemed perfect.

 

“You’re not that much bigger”, Dante muttered against him, sleep suddenly overcoming them both.

 

“Hmm, you just keep telling yourself that.”

 

“Fuck you.” Dante yawned.

 

“I thought that’s what I’d done to you?”

 

Dante bit into his neck, not very hard, and Vergil had to chuckle again.

 

“Good night, brother”, Dante said, evidently giving up. He couldn’t blame him, this night had been exhausting.

 

“Good night, Dante.” Vergil took his brother’s hand in his, guiding it up so he could kiss it. Behind him he could feel Dante let out a pleased sigh against him.

 

Yes. This was right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff won't be coming for a while now...


End file.
